Examples of conventionally known syringe-type ejecting containers include the one including a spray nozzle embedded with a valve. The spray nozzle is mounted to a syringe (barrel) filled with the content medium, and the content medium is pushed out and sprayed by a piston (Refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).